1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a container-handling or gripper arrangement and to a transport element.
2. Background Information
Background information is for informational purposes only and does not necessarily admit that subsequently mentioned information and publications are prior art.
Gripper arrangements with grippers for holding bottles or similar containers on rotary transport elements, for example of container handling machines or transport star wheels, are known, also as passive grippers, i.e. tong-like grippers which hold the respective container clamped by spring force between gripper arms, and in which the transfer or pushing-in and withdrawal of the respective container into and out of the gripper is effected by opening the gripper arms against spring force.
A problem with known passive grippers is that a compromise must or should be found between a highest possible clamping or holding force and a softest possible pushing-in and withdrawal of the containers respectively into and out of the grippers, i.e. the pushing-in and withdrawal must or should be effected with the application of a force by the gripper arms on the containers which causes the least possible wear, which basically means limiting the grippers' holding or clamping force.